


Throw the Key Away

by one_neet_writer



Series: Neet One-Shots and Drabbles [4]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, One Shot, Post-Finale, Sad Varian (Disney), Varian Needs a Hug (Disney), canon complaint, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_neet_writer/pseuds/one_neet_writer
Summary: Everyone was happy.Everyone was okay.This was happily ever after right?So, why didn’t it feel like it?
Series: Neet One-Shots and Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759507
Comments: 25
Kudos: 101





	Throw the Key Away

In the throne room, there were loud cheers and the sound of metal clashing each other. The joyful chants and singing flooded the room as various citizens were just having a good time. It wasn’t surprising considering that the battle was over. 

Corona was safe. The threat that has been lingering over everyone’s heads is gone. There was nothing to fear or worry about. Everyone was going to be safe and okay. 

Everyone was practically drunk off the atmosphere enjoying themselves… well… almost everyone. 

Varian lingered by the walls with a smile awkwardly plastered across his face as he clutched his chalice. His blue eyes scanned the party taking place in front of him and just… it felt wrong. 

Everything felt so wrong about this party.

It wasn’t like Varian wasn’t happy that the battle was over and they won. In fact, Varian was more than happy to be rid of Zhan Tiri and not have to deal with magic. The Sundrop and Moonstone were gone which meant the black rocks that tormented his village for so long had disappeared as well. 

Everything was going to be okay. 

However…

His eyes caught glimpse of the now brown-haired princess laughing alongside the Captain of the Guards as they stood alongside Corona's former enemy. Cassandra has frosting all over her face courtesy of Eugene who decided that Cassandra needed a much needed makeover… with cupcake frosting. 

“Oh, it’s on Fitzherbert,” she smirked as she grabbed a cupcake.

“Catch me if you can, Ice Queen!” Eugene mocked as he ran away from Cassandra. 

And for a second, the sight in front of Varian changed. 

Instead of Eugene with that confidant and playful grin on his face, there was fear and concern written across his face. Cassandra’s face was twisted with rage as she let out a cry of anger as Eugene and Varian were running for their lives from the black rocks. 

Closing his eyes, Varian forced himself to breathe and remind himself that everything was okay. Slowly, he reopened his eyes to find just the playful bantering going on once more. 

Everyone was happy. 

Everyone was okay.

This was happily ever after right?

_ So, why didn’t it feel like it? _

Varian set down the chalice on the table before taking a peek and ensuring nobody was looking. He then slipped outside not wanting to ruin the mood. 

There’s no reason why he should let his own feelings damper on everyone’s good time. 

“Stupid stupid,” Varian muttered to himself as he strolled out on the balcony. He then leaned against the railing before glancing up at the moon and the stars above. 

“What is wrong with me?” Varian couldn’t help but wonder aloud. “Isn’t this what you wanted? A happy ending? Cass isn’t destroying Corona and she came back to us…”

_ Don’t lie. This wasn’t the ending you were expecting. _

A small grimaced and the ache in his chest knew those words were the truth, even if he would never admit it aloud.

If he was honest, Varian wanted nothing more than to storm back into the room to scream and yell at them. Yell at them at their hypocrisy and how unfair this was. How everyone didn’t give up on Cassandra, yet they all turned their back on him. How that Cassandra broke down in tears and was scared was all it took to forgive her while Varian had to struggle and fail so many times to reach forgiveness from everyone. How everyone, including himself, reached out to her yet nobody did the same to him. How he went to jail for his actions yet everyone was celebrating Cassandra’s actions. 

Sure, Cassandra died but…

Varian’s hands clenched in anger as he slammed his fist on the stone railing. 

“It isn’t fair,” Varian whispered in a low voice. 

She died and everyone decides that it's fine to forgive her for her actions. 

It’s not like Varian wanted Cassandra to stay dead or to never come back from her path of villainy. Varian knew how much that path sucked and the path back to redemption hurts so much. Varian wanted her to turn back before it was too late. He was expected to Cass to turn over a new leaf and having to work back to earn everyone’s favors. 

Guess being the Princess’s best friend and the daughter of the former Captain of the Guards helped to avoid any consequences for her actions. 

Cassandra was pardoned for all of her actions and now she announced she was going to go on a journey from Corona. This party was to also celebrate Cassandra leaving Corona as well. 

And it left a bitter taste in Varian’s mouth. His blood boiled as frustration and tears welled up in his eyes. 

Rapunzel never gave up on Cassandra… but she gave up on him like everyone else. 

Everyone gave up on him. He was just fourteen years old and alone. Everyone had turned their back on him. 

A small and reluctant sigh escaped his lips as his chest tightened and he slowly looked down at the ground. His hands began to tremble as an overwhelming sense of dread and fear began to fill his entire being 

As much as Varian wanted to scream out about how unfair it was, he couldn’t find the courage to do so. It was anger and grief that led him down that path and everyone to turn their back on him. He didn’t want to hurt anyone again. He didn’t want to be that person anymore. But most of all?

He didn’t want to be abandoned again. 

A soft and choked sob escaped his lips as he tried to collect himself as best as possible.

Varian tried so hard for everyone to accept him. He tried to make his own inventions and be creative in helping the people of Old Corona. However, he was only greeted with mistrust and disdain. Sure he had a few mess-ups, but he did good! He gave the town a running water system, a humane way to take care of the critter problem, and various other things. Were they grateful? No. He was rumored to be a dangerous Wizard, and the false rumor about how he attacked the Princess still had yet to fade away. He tried so hard to do good but it was never enough.

So, Varian vowed to do better this time. 

It took some hiccups and trying all over again, but he managed to get people to like him. People began to appreciate his works as he took on any request with a smile. 

They come to him needing a hot air balloon, Of course! He will make it and even improve on the design.

They needed a way to reverse the memory whip from the wand. Let’s see what he can do about that!

They wanted him to stop carrying his alchemy balls as it reminded them of his time as a villain and wanted to ensure he wouldn’t do any harm. Of course. Whatever made them feel comfortable no matter how much he loved those creations. 

Varian did exactly what they asked him to do. He followed exactly what they wanted him to do and wanted to please everyone even if he didn’t want to. 

And what was he rewarded in the end? 

The title of Royal Engineer.

They all congratulated him and acted like he should be so happy he received this title. 

But he wasn’t. 

“I’m not an engineer…” Varian muttered in a low voice and admittingly afraid of anyone hearing what he dared to say aloud. “I’m an alchemist…” 

But he forced himself to smile and say how happy he was to receive this title. That he was thankful that Rapunzel gave him this position. 

Wiping the tears away, Varian stared up at the sky once more with a frown on his face. A part of him wished he was still that naive fourteen year old who believed in the best in everyone and had hopes and dreams. 

Who was free. 

Now… 

Varian was nothing more than a bird in a cage. It felt like his choices were limited and that it was taken out of his hands. His gifts for alchemy were not recognized, but his other gifts were praised instead. He can’t test the limits without worrying about what others may think. He has to conform to the role that was given to him that now defined him to a “T”. 

A half-hearted laugh escaped his lips as he tapped his finger on the stone. 

“Set yourself free…” Varian muttered. What a joke that line is... It was one of Rapunzel’s favorite lines, yet he could only relate to that line when he was younger. 

“There you are!” 

Varian couldn’t help but let out an undignified shout as his heart nearly burst out of his chest from fright. He awkwardly turned around to see Rapunzel standing there giving him a friendly smile. Seriously, someone must have a twisted sense of humor for her of all people to show up. 

“Oh, hey Rapunzel. What are you doing here?” Varian asked with a sheepish smile on his face. 

“I was looking for you,” Rapunzel laughed as she strolled over to him. “We were talking about your inventions to Cass, but then we noticed you were gone. So I came to find you.”

_ ‘I only noticed you were gone because I needed you again.’  _

A well-practiced smile formed on Varian’s face as he let out an awkward laugh and shoving the aching in his chest down. 

“Yeah, came out to get some fresh air,” Varian replied. “Just so much going on and needed to get a breather.” 

“Yeah,” Rapunzel sighed. “It’s great though! This is happily ever after. Everyone is getting to follow their dreams and be free.”

A part of Varian wanted to snort and retort that he was anything but free. 

But the smarter part of him shoved that side of him down as he forced himself to keep smiling and nodded. 

“It’s great,” Varian lied before walking back to the party. “Come on. Let’s go back in. I am craving some cupcakes.”

“Oh! Me too!”

Rapunzel latched onto his hand and dragged him back in as Varian let himself be dragged back into that sickening party with that fake joy on his face. 

Pretend and conform to what society expects of him. That way, nobody will throw him away again. 

Nobody will leave him again.

With a reluctant and small smile, Varian threw out the key to his heart and closed the doors. He wasn’t going to fly anymore and let himself fall into the part of the happy Royal Engineer celebrating a friend’s departure. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been craving to write this so this is just something I wrote up. I did write this up with Set Yourself Free in mind ironically.  
> But yeah no. Varian doesn't get a happy ending or feels satisfied with it. He just settles himself into this role out of fear of abandonment. He doesn't feel like he can talk to this about anyone or risk getting angry. Sooooo yeah. Baby is sad and needs hugs. I hope you like this though. ;; v ;; b
> 
> Edit: This now has a bit of a continuation in the next one-shot I wrote called Set Yourself Free (however ironic that title is). Feel free to check it out.


End file.
